Episodio:100
100 será el doceavo episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee, y el centésimo de toda la serie. Su estreno está programado para el 18 de marzo de 2014. Fuente Fuente 2. Se planea que este sea un episodio especial y en él serán cantadas canciones ya interpretadas en temporadas anteriores (a modo de nuevas versiones), las cuales saldrán directamente de las 10 favoritas de la votación en línea que realizó la cadena FOX entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 2013, a través del siguiente enlace: votación. El episodio será dirigido por Paris Barclay y escrito por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, e Ian Brennan. Fuente Fuente 2 Sinopsis A raíz de la pérdida en las nacionales y la inminente disolución del coro por la Directora Sue, los ex gleeks vuleven a McKinley para celebrar su historia compartida y reflexionar sobre lo que los últimas cien lecciones han significado para ellos. Se incluyen en la multitud que regresan las divas Rachel y Mercedes que, a pesar de que cada una está haciendo grandes progresos en sus propios campos parecen decididas a revivir una vieja enemistad; obtiene una desagradable sorpresa en el proceso; la estudiante de MIT y genio matemático Brittany quien, debido a su extraño aunque no totalmente bienvenido talento natural para la ciencia de los números, cree que irrevocablemente perdió su racha creativa; y la chica mala y alcohólica limítrofe de Broadway, April Rhodes, puede tener una solución a los problemas del club condenado... pero no si Sue tiene algo que decir al respecto. Música FOX y la producción de Glee seleccionaron 30 canciones cantadas en temporadas anteriores de entre las cuales los fans deberán elegir las 10 canciones que aparecerán en el episodio. Cabe mencionar que de las 30 en total, 16 eran de la primera temporada, 12 de la segunda temporada, una de la tercera temporada y una de la Quinta Temporada, siendo la cuarta temporada la única de la que no se eligieron canciones (aunque en la lista se encontraba Don't Stop Believin', la cual fue interpretada en la primera y la cuarta temporada). La lista de canciones fue la siguiente: *Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt en Theatricality *Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Cantada por New Directions en Born This Way *Bust Your Windows de Jazmine Sullivan. Cantada por Mercedes en Acafellas *'Defying Gravity' del musical Wicked. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel en Wheels *Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por Mercedes y Tina con New Directions en Special Education *'Don't Stop Believin'' de Journey. Cantada por New Directions en Pilot, Journey to Regionals y Sweet Dreams *Dream On de Aerosmith. Cantada por Will y Bryan en Dream On *Forget You de Cee-Lo Green. Cantada por Holly con New Directions en The Substitute *''Get It Right de ''Glee. Cantada por Rachel en Original Song *Gives You Hell de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel con New Directions en Hell-O *Hey, Soul Sister de Train. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Special Education *Imagine de John Lennon. Cantada por New Directions y Haverbrook School for the Deaf en Hairography *'Keep Holding On' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por Rachel y Finn con New Directions en Throwdown *Landslide de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Santana y Brittany en Sexy *Lean On Me de Bill Withers. Cantada por Artie y Mercedes con New Directions en Ballad *Like a Prayer de Madonna. Cantada por New Directions en The Power of Madonna *'Loser Like Me' de Glee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con New Directions en Original Song *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada por New Directions en Sectionals *'Raise Your Glass' de P!nk. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Original Song *Roar de Katy Perry. Cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury en A Katy or A Gaga *Safety Dance de Men Without Hats. Cantada por Artie en Dream On *Somebody to Love de Queen. Cantada por New Directions en The Rhodes Not Taken *Somewhere Only We Know de Keane. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Born This Way *Sweet Caroline de Neil Diamond. Cantada por Puck con New Directions en Mash-Up *Take a Bow de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel en Showmance *Telephone de Lady Gaga. Cantada por Rachel y Sunshine en Audition *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' de Bonnie Tyler. Cantada por Rachel con Finn, Jesse y Puck en Bad Reputation *'Toxic' de Britney Spears. Cantada por New Directions y Will en Britney/Brittany *'Valerie' de The Zutons (versión de Amy Winehouse y Mark Ronson). Cantada por Santana con New Directions en Special Education *We Are Young de Fun. Cantada por New Directions en Hold on to Sixteen Fuente Elenco invitado Estrellas invitadas *Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris como Britanny S. Pierce *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang Estrellas invitadas especiales *Kristin Chenoweth como April Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow como Holly Holliday Co-Estrellas *Chace Crawford como Biff Curiosidades *Es el segundo episodio en tener números en el titulo. **El primero fue Britney 2.0. *Es la primera vez que: ** Se cante una canción de Britney Spears, en un episodio que no sea tributo. **Un personaje aparece en 100 episodios (Artie Abrams). ** Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Holly Holliday y April Rhodes aparecerán en la Quinta Temporada. *En un principio se dijo que la canción Dog Days Are Over sería cantada por Holly Holliday en este episodio, pero más tarde fue remplazada por Happy de Pharell Williams. *A pesar de que se había dicho que en este episodio se cantarían canciones que ya habían sido versionadas, "Happy" es la única canción nueva. *Se dijo que en este episodio y en el siguiente se interpretarian las 10 canciones que salieran de la votacion del publico pero hasta el momento solo 8 se dieron a conocer, lo que da la posibilidad de que Dog Days Are Over aun ''pueda ser interpretada en algun momento. *Todas las canciones (Excepto Keep Holding On) seran presentadas en la sala de musica, o en algun momento de la cancion se esta alli. *Santana menciona en el capítulo The Quarterback que no regresaría a McKinley High School, por todos los recuerdos que le traía a la memoria. *En este episodio se da lugar al diva-off de la temporada, habiendo uno en cada una: **Primera temporada: [[Defying Gravity|''Defying gravity]] por Rachel y Kurt en Wheels. **Segunda temporada: ''Take me or leave me'' por Rachel y Mercedes en Comeback. **Tercera temporada: ''Out here on my own'' por Rachel y Mercedes en Asian F. **Cuarta temporada: ''Bring him home'' por Rachel y Kurt en Diva. **Quinta temporada: ''Defying gravity'' por Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes en 100. *Todos los diva-off fueron interpretados por Rachel con Kurt y/o con Mercedes. *Primer diva-off de tres personas. Galería 1535371_512230682228787_1290938200_n.png|Foto subida por Harry 1551548_512229398895582_250621729_n.jpg|Subida por Chord 72956_512233358895186_1468190676_n.png|Foto subida por Lea 994697_512234168895105_1605468047_n.jpg|Imagen compartida por uno de los fotógrafos de Glee Blaine 5x12.jpeg|Foto subida por Harry Dianna, Mark y Chace.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. Kurtcedes.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. 1511624 512237728894749 1022718156 n.jpg|Subida en el Twitter de Mark 100th. episode rehearsal.jpg|Foto de un ensayo subida por Harry Darren, Kevin, Jacob, Jenna, Melissa, Blake and Alex on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Kevin Kevin, Harry and Jenna on set.jpg|Compartida en el Instagram de Kevin Chord and Mark on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and Darren on set.jpg|Publicada por Chord Chord and Chris on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and HeMo on set.jpg Chord and Amber on set.jpg Chord, Naya and Harry on set.jpg Chord and Matthew on set.jpg Chord and Dianna on set.jpg Chord, Kevin, Jenna and HeMo on set.jpg 480px-1534314_10152225649697238_138154197_n.jpg|Foto subida por Kevin Mark, Dianna, Naya y Harry en el set.jpg|Compartida por el director del episodio en su Instagram 10747_10151784986961191_1623552688_n.jpg|Nueva Imagen del Set Publicada Por Andrea Medina en Instagram 58406_10153690487005361_597564348_n.png|Foto subida por Lea Michele glee-temporada-5-lea-michele-cory-monteith.jpg|Homenaje a Cory en el episodio 100 1545743_455476147885820_1252741190_n.jpg|Foto subida por Naya en Instagram en el performance de Toxic 1012380_1414094072164697_90914114_n.jpg|Grabaciones de "Defying Gravity" 1535075_456043604495741_126934781_n.jpg|Foto de Kristin y Gwyneth 156915_455775654522536_1386877100_n.jpg|Nueva imagen de Naya en el performance de Toxic 1557520_686382968075118_942253663_n.jpg|Subida por Chris 1545018_686056524774429_669307956_n.jpg 1622651_686491741397574_1170051666_n.jpg|Foto subida por Becca desde el set del episodio 100 1512165_686055284774553_1121545111_o.jpg|Foto subida por Tena estilista de Glee 68438_685542688159146_1953794245_n.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay director del episodio 1016297_685542674825814_1758066477_n.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay director del episodio 1554621_684539264926155_1369607365_n.jpg 4be26ca2-0e1d-4afc-b4f9-260f83cc2bc2wallpaper.jpg 26ebdda3-471c-422e-9787-f1dafcc7c098wallpaper.jpg 1656220_470283169738451_61742980_n.jpg|Portada oficial de Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes 100.jpg|Celebrando el episodio 100 de Glee 100 cake.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.21.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.18.jpg 2014-02-25 22.36.07.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.58.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.53-1.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.53.jpg 2014-02-25 22.35.35.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.57.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.41.jpg 2014-02-25 22.34.05.jpg es.jpg 1979610_603696799721131_968664191_n.png|The Unholy Trinity episodio100.jpg|La Sala del Coro Santana y Brittany.png|Santana y Brittany Will 100.jpg Brittany100.jpg|Brittany Brittana100th.jpg|Brittana en Valerie Quinn100th.jpg|Quinn recordando a Finn April.jpg Biff.jpg Brittany100th.jpg Rachel y Mercedes.jpg Rachel100th.jpg|Rachel en la interpretación de Defying Gravity Mercedes100th.jpg|Mercedes en la interpretación de Defying Gravity Kurt 100.jpg|Kurt en la interpretación de Defying Gravity Santana100th.jpg Sue100.jpg Unique Y M.jpg|Wadecedes Puck100th.jpg Puinn.jpg 010~540.jpg Quick .jpg 1969389_607238559366955_2006075232_n.jpg 1504422_710954305617984_125448150_o.jpg 10001023_710953965618018_554806657_o.jpg 1932599_710952355618179_713296905_o.jpg 1966073 711512638895484 1115464290 o.jpg|Ajedrez humano 1655480_608131305944347_726885353_o.jpg Videos thumb| left|300px thumb|thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|335 px Navegación Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin emitir